elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Umaril
vs. Umaril.]] Umaril the Unfeathered, also known as Umaril the Blasphemer, is one of the last Ayleid kings to have survived the war with St. Alessia. He is the main antagonist of the Knights of the Nine expansion. He was a very powerful sorcerer with powers that most mortal men or mer could only dream of and was so cruel, so evil, that even the gods feared him. Umaril is most famous for his defeat at the hands of Pelinal Whitestrake, one of St. Alessia's strongest and closest allies. The two fought on top of what is now called the White-Gold Tower, the center of the Imperial City and the seat of the Elder Council. After fighting through a wave of Aurorans and daedra supplied by the Daedra Lord Meridia, Pelinal confronted Umaril himself. The two battled and Pelinal proved the victor. However, Umaril had a trick up his sleeve. He had made a pact with his master, Meridia, that if he died, his spirit would return to her realm and would eventually be reborn in the waters of Oblivion. When Pelinal realized this, it was too late, and the noble warrior, being tired from his battle with Umaril, was killed and torn into eight pieces by Aurorans. While Umaril was being remade in the waters of Oblivion, his battle with Pelinal eventually faded into legend, and only those most familiar with the Nine Divines and the Knights of the Nine remember what happened to him. Centuries passed, until one day, at the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil, all the priests and priestesses were murdered. This is where the Prophet read the message declaring Umaril's return to seek his revenge. The Prophet began preaching, hoping to gain attention from someone who might help destroy Umaril. This "someone" turned out to be none other than the Hero of Kvatch. The Champion, under the guide of the Prophet, found the Eight Relics of the Crusader and finally destroyed Umaril the Unfeathered. Background Umaril was born half an Ayleid, half an Auroran, and, like most Ayleids, hated the Eight Divines, but worshipped the Daedric Prince Meridia. This long-held alliance with the Prince is the source of his army of Aurorans. Due to being born from an Ayleid mother and an unknown et'Ada father, most likely a Daedra, Umaril is immortal, and has the ability of having his body remade in the waters of Oblivion, should he die. This is how, even though he was soundly defeated by Pelinal, he was able to return. However, the downside to this immortality was that it would take centuries for him to return. Knowing His Enemy His first move was to send a message. He sent his Aurorans to the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil, where they slaughtered the priests. This gained the attention of the Prophet, who eventually got the attention of the Champion of Cyrodiil to collect the Relics of the Crusader. Umaril knew his enemy, and sent Aurorans to the Chapel of Mara in Bravil to desecrate it and send another message. This didn't stop the new Divine Crusader however, and he/she continued to look for the Relics. However, once the Crusader retrieved the Mace of the Crusader, which was in the Chapel of Zenithar, Umaril grew desperate. He sent more Aurorans to the Chapel which attacked the priests and the Crusader himself. This attempt to stop his enemies failed, and the Crusader continued looking for the Relics. After retrieving the Sword of the Crusader, it was found to be tainted by the Wraith of Lord Vlindrel (Sir Berich), the Crusader decided that it had to be reconsecrated. So he/she decided to take it to the Chapel of Arkay, where it was first consecrated, however, the chapel had been overrun with more Aurorans. Even though the sword had lost its power to repel evil, it still proved useful against the Aurorans, which were dispatched rather easily. The Crusader then reconsecrated the sword. Now with all the eight of the Relics, the Crusader had only one task, to kill Umaril. Defeat and Death Even though Umaril's life was in danger, he was still confident in his plan. Even if he died, he could always come back again. However, what Umaril didn't know was that the Prophet had a way of killing him for good. Knowing that Umaril would only return if he was killed, the Prophet bestowed the Blessing of Talos on the Divine Crusader, which would allow him/her to follow Umaril's spirit back into the spirit realm. Now it was time to take the fight to Umaril himself. The Crusader and the Knights of the Nine then traveled to Umaril's headquarters, Garlas Malatar. The Crusader and his/her knights stormed the ruin, killing many Aurorans in their path. However, the Aurorans, like all daedra, are unkillable unless they are killed in their native plane of Oblivion. The Crusader, however, being an expert on Oblivion gates, knew that there had to be something letting the Aurorans into Tamriel. So he/she found the "gate", a huge orb in the center of one of the rooms, and destroyed it. This cut off Umaril's supply of soldiers, leaving him alone to face the Crusader. The Crusader then stormed Umaril's throne room, Carac Abaran, and confronted the sorcerer-king himself. The two fought in a battle to end the ages, and the Crusader, like Pelinal before him/her, proved the victor. However, this was only the first part of the battle. The Crusader then cast the Blessing of Talos and followed Umaril into the spirit realm. The two ended up on top of what looked to be clouds overlooking all of Cyrodiil. Umaril was now scared for his very existence, and charged the Crusader head on. The two battled again, and Umaril was destroyed, tumbling down through the clouds to his death. Now, since his very spirit was destroyed, Umaril was unable to return to the waters of Oblivion, thus killing the evil sorcerer-king once and for all. Notes * Although Umaril is an Ayleid, there is a book in the game, The Song of Pelinal, that says that he is actually of Half-Elven descent. * Umaril carries a leveled sword, Umaril's Sword, that at the highest level weighs 66 pounds. * If Umaril is fought without the Crusader's Relics on, he is considerably much more difficult to fight. Trivia * Umaril is considered a creature, not an NPC. This change occured after his pact with Meridia, in which he became a daedra. Category:Ayleids Category:Royalty Category:Knights of the Nine: Characters Category:Knights of the Nine: Males Category:Daedra